A Lucky Black Cat
by DarkWizard-Otaku
Summary: Belze has been spotted with a black cat that has green eyes every once in a while. The first time he meets Train and his friends he had the cat with him. Now every once in a while they spot the cat. How will this cat change their lives.


_Lucky Black Cat_

_A woman in a yukata was walking along the boardwalk of a beach to where she was staying when she saw something along the shore line. Spotting exactly where it was she headed down the beach to the figure. She knelt down to the boy that was starting to awake. Startling green eyes look up at her with a groan._

"_Who are you and where am I?" The boy asked. She absently noticed that he used English to speak.. His voice was hoarse with disuse and he looked like he was hurt. She answered the question telling him he was in a beach town not far from Conway City. He tried to stand but instead fell back with a wince. She looked at him closely and saw he had a sprained ankle and wrist._

_She carefully helped him fully stand up and led him to her apartment ignoring his protests. They made it there and as soon as his head hit the pillow the boy past out. She bandaged his wrist and ankle. Then she turned off the light and went to take her own nap._

_When she woke it was to the noise and smell of cooking. She walked in to see the boy cooking a meal for one looking much better and clean. He looked up when she entered and indicated for her to take a seat. She did as he asked. He plated the food for her and sat down in front of her._

"_Thank you for helping me." he said._

"_It's no problem I like helping others and your kinda cute," she smiled. He blushed and gave her a small smile._

"_I'd like to give you some money for your help."_

"_Hey kid its alright lighten up. I helped you because I wanted to, no need"_

_He looked at her and this time she really looked at his eyes and gasped. His eyes where old but they were strong and held pain. They were the most beautiful catlike eyes she had ever seen and they sparkled like emeralds with silver and red specks. She kept her gaze and she felt like he was looking through her very soul and she gave a slight shiver._

_He broke his gaze and gave a little laugh. _

"_You know your a good person," he smiled at her. She had a passing thought that maybe he didn't smile much. But when he did lit up his face. Her thoughts were interrupted when he continued._

"_And I know your probably going to ask me to stay until I'm healed and maybe then stay longer after that. Or argue that I don't know the language." he started to speak Japanese at this part still with a smile, "but your not the one I have to find my way with."_

_She raised a questioning brow at that but he didn't elaborate he just smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. She gave a sigh. _

"_Fine kid you don't have to stay." she said with a pout. Laughing at her put out expression he stood up and grabbed his coat. She noticed he was on the short side for a man as she watched him. She estimated that he was about 5'3. He then turned back with his hand on the doorknob and cocked his head to the side looking like a curious kitten._

"_I never got your name" he said. She smiled._

"_Saya Minatsuki," she winked, "you?"_

"_Don't have one," he again smiled, "yet."_

_And with that he left. She thought that that night would be the last time she would ever hear or see of him. A black cat would come by with a letter but it would never stay long enough for her to get a look at it. But she enjoyed his letters and the nights she got a letter she would leave a letter in the same place she picked hers. And whenever morning came it would be gone. _

_He talked about his travels and adventures but never told her who he was staying with or where he was. She didn't mind much as long as she knew he was okay. She told him about her Sweeping and about the boy she had found that was lost._

_One day when she was alone and she went to find a new letter, in its place was him with a bouquet. He smiled at her and gave her the flowers._

"_Its good to see you again, Saya." she gave him a smile._

"_You too."_

"_I won't be staying long but I feel like you have something to say, my friend."_

"_You know how you told me that I wasn't the one to help you find the way." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I think you were right. I think it was Train that really needed me."_

"_You know I thought the very same thing." He said with a secret smile._

"_For some reason I think that you have an idea of what I want to ask of you"_

"_You know I can't stay too long"_

"_Ugh. Stop being so impatient. Fine, don't tell me but I have this feeling that I won't always be here for Train. He will always be chased, wanted, challenged, and in danger. And me being who I am will stick by him and might end up in the crossfire," she looked up at him with eyes full of tears, " will you be there for him when I can't be"_

_He gave her a smile and hugged her. Holding her at arms length he wiped her tears. " I said you were a good person didn't I." He used her shoulder as leverage and kissed her cheek._

_He started to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder with a mischievous smile._

"_My name is Sanyu"_

_She blinked, caught off guard. Sanyu meant happiness. Saya smiled._

2 Years Later

On Prince street.

"HEY! OVER HERE! SWEEPERS! THAT'S RIGHT... WE SEE YOU!" Yelled a man with spiked black and honey brown hair and catlike yellow eyes. He was with a child that had long blond hair and light magenta eyes. There was also a man wore a hat, underneath it was green hair and wore an eye patch.

Two thugs after hearing the exclamation started to run away at top speed. The one who yelled gave chase with a maniac grin. The thugs kept running sure that they would escape. Stopping to pull out his gun he shot hitting his target with a special bullet called 'the weeper'.

A bullet that makes whoever got shot cry a lot of tears. The big one of the bunch started crying almost endless tears. Seeing his partner down the other thug took out to make a shot. The young girl ran out from the frenzied crowd, jumping into the air while she changed her hand into a hammer using it to effectively knock out the criminal. After tying up the thugs the spike haired man noticed the third person of their group.

"Sven, you made it! Eve and I got them already" he said.

Glaring at his partner Sven answered, "swell... Just one thing Train..." Sven approached the other with a vein throbbing in anger.

'WHAM!'

"NEXT TIME, LISTEN TO ME!"

Train walked away sulking after being told to wait for them at the gate. Train perused the street vendors while walking by thinking about finding a bargain before he the check was cut. Spotting a yukata he stopped staring into space as he thought of his dear old friend that loved wearing them.

In the shadows a figure wearing a long coat watched Train from a distance with binoculars. The man took out a Two-way radio where someone was talking.

"Are you sure?" The person asked.

"Absolutely. It's Train Heartnet, No. 13," he answered.

"Don't call him that! He is not among the numbers anymore but I'm glad to hear it. I was concerned about his meeting with Creed."

"Concerned? Well, no need to be. I saw him. He's fine." A black cat languidly perched down behind him changing into the figure of a young man. "Good. We need him now... Just not for Chronos, but for the world."

"Man Belze isn't that a little too ominous," said the young man that wrapped his arms around Belze's

right one, "I think that's a bad habit."

"Sanyu"

Sanyu pouted still not looking at Belze but at the figure that held their attention. Giving a small smile at Train's wide grin he looked up at Belze. "He seems happy," He whispered.

"He is, but we need him."

"I don't think he'll rejoin you though."

"It's okay as long as he helps," Belze looked down at him looking him straight in the eye. Sanyu held the gaze. A passing of understanding came between them.

"Belze something big is going to happen." Belze lifted an eyebrow wanting more of an explanation.

Sanyu sighed. "I don't know what but I can feel in the air," he frowned, "I can feel it in my very _bones_."

He's eyes became glazed and shiny. Not liking Sanyu's pained look he cupped his cheeks.

Brought out of his thoughts Sanyu gave a trembling smile. He tip- toed and Belze leaned down with their foreheads touched together. Sanyu took comfort in the gesture also cupping the others cheek.

"I'm so scared," he whispered, "I've been watching, listening,_ feeling _but I'm going to help this time. Your going to need it."

They broke apart and Sanyu smiled happily. Belze refrained himself from rolling his eyes but there was a quirk of the lips. He knew how much Sanyu appreciated his comfort.

"I'll see you later." And with that Sanyu left slinking into the shadows and entering an alley leaving Belze to watch him disappear. Belze shook his head. He was used to it by now. He left himself following Sanyu's example. They both had planning to do.

Man, I'm stuffed, stuffed," sang Train as he walked with his friends.

You ate too much," Sven grumpily replied, "You used up a third of our reward! At this rate we won't be able to pay our debts for a long time.

"How much more do we owe?"

"About 15 million or so..."

"15... 15 MILLION!" Exclaimed Train shocked. Eve just looked on curiously at the two.

"...What you just found this out," said Sven angrily, "It's mainly your fault for going wild and destroying stuff. Plus medical bills for the people who unlucky enough to be in the way.

Sven took a drag of his cigaret as he watched Train avoid eye contact guiltily. Train started to speak, hesitantly and with a bit of a stutter.

"Well its just 15 million all we need to do is catch a big bounty" Sven scoffed at that while replying. "If finding guys worth than 10 million were easy, we wouldn't need to try!"

"Don't be so negative Sven- chan" Train said with a bit of a whine.

They never noticed the green eyes following them.


End file.
